fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkinium
| saurian_name = Xunbadaim (Xb) /'zun•ba•dām/ | systematic_name = Unpenthexium (Uph) /'ün•pent•heks•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Vanthoffium | right_element = Kelvinum | particles = 597 | atomic_mass = 444.6902 , 738.4254 yg | atomic_radius = 134 , 1.34 | covalent_radius = 142 pm, 1.42 Å | vander_waals = 200 pm, 2.00 Å | nucleons = 441 (156 }}, 285 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.83 | nuclear_radius = 9.10 | half-life = 53.588 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 156-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 31, 11, 4 | oxistates = 0, +2, +3, +4, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.51 | ion_energy = 396.9 , 4.113 | electron_affinity = 21.6 kJ/mol, 0.224 eV | molar_mass = 444.690 / | molar_volume = 17.438 cm /mol | density = 25.501 }} | atom_density = 1.35 g 3.45 cm | atom_separation = 307 pm, 3.07 Å | speed_sound = 3561 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1040.32 , 1872.57 767.17 , 1412.90 | boiling_point = 3155.53 K, 5679.95°R 2882.38°C, 5220.28°F | liquid_range = 2115.21 , 3807.37 | liquid_ratio = 3.03 | triple_point = 1040.28 K, 1872.50°R 767.13°C, 1412.83°F @ 21.345 , 1.6010 | critical_point = 9344.57 K, 16820.23°R 9071.42°C, 16360.56°F @ 399.1525 , 3939.341 | heat_fusion = 9.548 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 306.519 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05180 /(g• ), 0.09324 J/(g• ) 23.035 /(mol• ), 41.464 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 5.86 Absolute: 1.96 | atom_abund = 3.46 }} Hawkinium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Hk and 156. Hawkinium was named in honor of (1942–2018), who made famous contributions to the understanding about s, including that black holes emit radiation called , , and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpenthexium (Uph), - , or simply element 156. Hawkinium is the last member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and ); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Hawkinium 444.69 , four times that of atom and twice that of atom. Almost all of atom's mass is in the tiny center where it contains about three quarters of all . The remaining quarter are electrons orbiting the nucleus, there are 156 total, hence its atomic number. Despite it is the last element of the 14-element f-block series, this element has just 13 electrons in the f-orbital due to . The atom sizes at 134 in , similar to . However if atom is a hard sphere, its real size would be 149 pm. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , hawkinium has no s. The longest-lived is Hk with a of 53 seconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Hk → + + 50 n : Hk → + + + 58 n Like other elements, hawkinium contains several s with the longest being Hk, whose half-life is 3.31 hours, 222 times longer than the most stable ordinary isotope. Chemical properties and compounds Due to its completed f-orbital and number of electrons in the d-orbital consistent with what the expects, hawkinium would have similar chemical properties to lighter cogeners. However during s, hawkinium gives up two electrons in the d-orbital instead of two in the s-orbital due to d-orbital having lower partial ionization energy than s-orbital due to relativistic effects. As a result, +2 is the most stable , such as in binary s. Hawkinium chalcides are HkO (sky blue ionic crystals), HkS (peach crystals), HkSe (brown amorphous solid), HkTe (gray amorphous solid), and HkPo (reddish brown amorphous solid). In addition to chalcides, there are halides and pnictides, such as HkF , HkCl , HkBr , HkI , HkAt , Hk N , Hk P , Hk As , Hk Sb , and Hk Bi . Hawkinium salts include HkSO , HkCO , and Hk(NO ) . s of hawkinium (organohawkinium) include hawkinocene ((C H ) Hk), which is a blue crystalline solid, which chloridizes to hawkinocene dichloride ((C H ) HkCl , which is a yellow crystalline solid. Physical properties Hawkinium is a ductile, malleable, dense, silvery metal. It is slightly denser than nobelium (25.5 g/cm vs. 23.4 g/cm ) and the densest known naturally-occurring element ( ). The atoms form crystal structure and is . The sound travels through the metal at 3561 m/s. Hawkinium's is 1040 K, similar to , whose melting point is 1100 K. Its is 3156 K, much higher than nobelium's 899 Kare much lower due to closed electron shells. When dividing boiling and melting points on the absolute temperature scale, it would result in a liquid ratio of 3.03. Occurrence It is almost certain that hawkinium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of hawkinium in the universe by mass is 5.86 , which amounts to 1.96 kilograms, which is about 50% more abundance mass of hawkinium as the total mass of . Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of hawkinium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Hk. : + + 46 n → Hk : + + 49 n → Hk Category:Dumasides